Not the Only One
by TheLoveStrukk
Summary: Taylor said that she was the only one of her kind . . . or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So . . . I'm starting another Taylor/Nossida story If I need to change anything, Plz tell me! I luv u ppl!**

**~Taylor-365**

Extra Terrestrial 

**Taylor's POV**

I flipped through the channels and stopped on one of those UFO sightings things. I leaned back. Nossida was reading Harry Potter on his bed while the news guy babbled on and on.

"There have been strange lights in the sky over New Jersey. Here is what the eye witnesses have to say." the man said with a business tone. The camera turned to some scrawny old man.

"I saw three blue lights soaring through the sky, when suddenly, they dropped!" he said. Back to business boy.

"Let's go see what the police have found." Now there was some lady talking.

"They say that they have found actual aliens! Here's a look at them now."

"AHHHHH!!!!"

**Nossida's POV**

I jumped up.

"What?!" I looked over at the TV. "Don't tell me you're afraid of other aliens!"

"They're not aliens, they're extra terrestrials!" she said from under the bed. Suddenly, she popped up.

She looked around the dark room. Suddenly her mouth popped open.


	2. Memories

**A/N: Sorry for the wait . . . I'm kinda nocturnal now . . . this chap makes me cry because of the flash back/dream thing that Taylor had. It happened to me . . . ENJOY!!!**

**~Taylor-365**

Memories

**Nossida's POV**

Taylor was suddenly concentrating really hard.

"Now I know what it was!" she said.

"What?"

"What I was supposed to tell you."

"What was it?"

"Have you ever seen the movie _Push_?" she asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"I can do that scream thing that guy does. It's just more high pitched. His was more of a yell . . ."

"Interesting . . ."

**Taylor's POV**

That night, I had the weirdest dream.

_*Flashback/Dream*_

_I was running through the field with a string in my hand and a kite up above me. My daddy ran behind me as we laughed. Soon, I got tired and sat down. He sat next to me._

"_Did you have fun?" he asked, smiling._

"_Yup!" I said. I was only two years old and I had no idea what was soon to come. The only bad thing in my life right now was that daddy had this thing called depression. Mommy had said it's when you're sad most of the time. But daddy seemed pretty happy to me._

_Suddenly his cell phone rang._

"_Hello? . . . . Okay. . . .Alright. We'll be there in a minute. Bye." He said_

"_Who was it?" I asked._

"_Mom. She said dinner will be ready in a little bit."_

"_Okay. I'll go get the kite!" as I ran off he laughed._

"_What?" I said smiling._

"_You're only two and you're so fluent in talking."_

"_Fluent?" He picked me up and walked towards home._

"_It means that you can talk really well."_

"_Oh!" as soon as we got home, I gave mommy a hug._

"_Did you two have fun?" She asked._

"_Yeah! We flew daddy's kite! And ran through the field and played tag!" I exclaimed. I turned to daddy._

"_Can you sit next to me?" I asked him._

"_Of course." We ate dinner and I had time to watch a show. But then I had to go to bed. I watched little bit of a Sea World movie because I loved the ocean. I then got ready for bed. Soon enough, I was laying in bed with daddy sitting on the floor beside me._

"_Are you gonna go hang out with Nicole's daddy tonight?" I asked._

"_Yeah. You better get some sleep. We had a big day today."_

"_Okay daddy. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, sweetheart." He then walked out of my room and I fell asleep. I was having a dream that I was falling. And right before I hit the ground, I woke up._

**(A/N: do u ever have those dreams?)**

_Scared, I ran into daddy's room._

"_Daddy! I had a bad dream! Daddy?" daddy wasn't in the room, but tall police officers were standing in different areas of her room. Out the window, I could see red and blue lights flashing. Mommy was sitting on the bed. Crying._

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" I asked_

"_H-h-he's . . . " she was sobbing too much to speak. A police girl knelt down beside me. She had a couple tears too._

"_You won't know what this means now, but you will when your older." She said._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_He committed suicide." She said_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Ask your mom . . ." she said and walked away._

"_Mommy-"_

"_He . . . h-e died." Tears were instantly flowing like a waterfall._

"_No . . ." my voice was a hoarse whisper. Everything faded into a firey mess and mom was gone. I'd never see him again._

_*End of Flashback/Dream*_

I jerked up in my bed, breathing fast and hard. My vision was blurred by tears. My face fell into my hands and it all came back to me. I was never the only one. My real mom had been killed by an Octivore and my stepmom was all human. I think she might of died too . . . but I loved my dad most out of everyone I ever knew. Although I loved Nossida equally, but this was two different types of love.

I began to sob as I felt two arms wrap around me. I cried into his shirt as thing got more clear.


End file.
